The Famous Four
by TheLioness360
Summary: Modern Day. Tris POV. Four is a popstar coming to Divergent High. Tris is just a normal teenage girl. Watch what happens when their fates meet.
1. The News

**This is my first time posting a FanFiction, but I have written them before! I will try my best, I hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

I raced into ChickFilA, Christina at my tail. I touched the door first, leaving her ten yards behind me. I smiled. Christina, my best friend, was not so happy. She made a mock pouty face.

"Tris, that's not fair! You are wearing sneakers!" She complained. I laughed, glancing down at the silver, sparkly flats that were on her feet.

"Yeah, well, I would have beat you anyway," I replied. Even though this was all fun and games, it was true. I had the fastest 50 yard dash in my school. My name was on a plaque in the gym. It read, "Tris Prior, Junior, 50 yard dash record." My time was at the bottom in fancy handwriting. It was one of the only things I was good at. I mean, I sing, but I just write songs for myself. No one has ever heard me sing. Christina begs me to let her hear me, but I always say no. I get so nervous I feel like I'm gonna puke every time.

Christina waves a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my haze of thoughts. She makes a face, but says nothing more. I usher her into the restaurant, but not before she has the chance to mouth "This isn't over." I giggle silently, making my way through the double doors.

 **A/N This will be my shortest chapter! I just had to start this out. I'm going to make the others much longer, I promise! -Shields face- don't hurt me! (P.S. I am starting on the next chapter in like a few minutes, so...)**


	2. Songwriting

**Ok guys time for the second, much longer chapter. Sorry for the past tense in the last chapter, my bad! I'll fix it this time. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

I push my way through the doors of the fast-food restaurant to find that there was a news crew inside. I look around, very confused. _What is this all about?_ I wonder. Suddenly, a lady with a microphone walks up to Chris and me.

"What's going on?" I ask the reporter.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" she asks. "Four is coming to Amitorless City!" The lady states as though it's obvious, which, by the looks on bystanders' faces, it clearly isn't. "And he's going to attend Divergent High!" she adds, squealing like a teenage girl.

"I... Umm..." I say dumbly. I glance at Christina, silently pleading with her. _Say something, Chris!_ I think, willing the thought to pass to her somehow. She gets my look and nods slightly.

"Umm, yeah, we love Four! He's cool, but we gotta go, bye!" Christina announces suddenly. I remind myself to thank her, but before I can make another thought, Christina is basically dragging me out of the restaraunt.

"Thanks, Chris, you're a lifesaver!" I tell her, leaning against the wall. The last thing I need is to be remembered as the girl on the news who said something dumb.

"Anytime, Trissy," she replies. "But you owe me YOLO FroYo Treats!" She says it like it's a question, making me laugh.

"Sure, Chrissy," I reply. We walk across the parking lot to my car, a pink Ferarri. I am proud every time I see the car. I had been saving up since I was twelve years old. It had always been my dream to have a pink car. Now, I had more than I could ever wish for in a car. It had a radio and an AUX cord, so I could plug my phone in and play music. There were two rows of specially-made seats, each made of fuzzy material on the outside and memory foam on the inside. Just looking at it makes me smile.

We go through the drive-through of the FroYo place. Christina and I get chocolate fudge flavored ice cream. I get chocolate chips as toppings and she get cookie dough.

Christina and I listen to music in silence for most of the ride back to her house. When we are almost on her street, she has a look of realization on her face.

"I completely forgot, Tris! The reporter lady for Action Three News said that FOUR is coming to our high school!" She squeals girlishly. I roll my eyes. I like his music - it's hard not to, he's really talented and writes all of his songs - but I'm not, like, a fan. I'm excited to meet him, but I just don't feel the urge to scream every time someone mentions his name.

Christina babbles about Four for a while before I turn into her driveway. I sigh inwardly, glad to be alone for the first time today. My brother, Caleb, is out of town with a school Spanish program that takes them to the Dominican Republic for a week. He has three days left of his trip.

I drop Christina off, drive a few more blocks, and then pull into my garage. It's big enough for all four of our cars, since we got it expanded. Caleb has a black jeep. My mom has a silver SUV, which is broken down on the inside. One of the arm rests fell off. The carpets are stained with mud and who knows what else. Dad has a black Infinity. I pull my car right in between Mom and Dad's cars, jumping over the door to get out. I fumble with my keys, but finally find the right one. I open the door.

"Hey, Bea," says a voice from the kitchen. I hang my keys on the hook and give my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mom," I reply. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at a meeting, he'll be home at six," replies Mom. I nod my head.

I head over to my room, which is upstairs. Tomorrow is the first day of school, so I need to plan my outfit. Our school's only dress code is that you have to keep your private areas covered, so we're allowed to wear short-shorts and things of that nature. Of course, I usually stick to my daily outfit - sweats with converse - but since tomorrow is the first day of school, I'm gonna try a bit harder. I step into my walk-in closet. I end up trying on several different things until I finally decide on a black, high-waisted skirt with pleats with a blue graphic tee that states, "Be bold". I send a picture to Christina, who approves. I put back on my regular clothes, flopping onto the bed.

I take take out my journal, where I write my songs. Inside are many, many thoughts and songs. I have written roughly twenty songs in this journal. This used to be my diary at one point, and was also a poetry journal for a short period of time, so it's chuck-full of inspiration if I ever need any.

I reach under my bed for my guitar, grabbing it by the neck and carrying both items down to the basement. The door is soundproof, so I don't have to worry about anyone hearing me. I decide to write about my best friend, Christina. I tune my guitar, open my journal, and pour out my heart.


	3. Meeting him

**Hey guys! This is my third chapter of the story AND my third chapter as of tonight! Wow! Anyway, I need to tell y'all that I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Enjoy my FanFic! (P.S. The song she writes in this is Seamless by Sabrina Carpenter)**

After a couple of hours, I have written a song that basically sums up my friendship with Chris. It's called "Seamless", which I think is very fitting. It talks about how we're clumsy, but always lift each other up. It also mentions a "secret language", and states that even at the crack of dawn, we'll be there for each other. I think it describes our friendship very well. I have just put away my guitar when I hear a knock on the door. I quickly turn on the TV before opening the door.

"Hey, I was just watching TV," I y. I look up to see my mom.

"Okay, honey. You can finish what you're doing, but I want you upstairs for dinner five minutes," Mom says. "Oh, and we're having our new neighbors over for dinner tonight, so look nice," she adds.

I nod, closing the door. I turn off the TV, take my journal and guitar back up to my room, and head back downstairs for dinner. I stare at the rail, then back at my mom. When she has her back turned, I slide down the wooden railing. I land on my feet with a soft _thud_. I then hear the doorbell ring. My mom looks at me, smiling, and opens the front door.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Exclaims my mom. I sit quietly at my seat, waiting to see if the guests would leave. Just in case they stay, I decide to go in the bathroom and see if my hair or clothes got messed up when I slid down the stairs. My dirty blonde hair is still neatly curled. I put it up quickly into a low side ponytail. I straighten my skirt, and walk out of the bathroom door. I walk into the kitchen and am met with a face I would recognize anywhere. My mom must have made a mistake. Surely they aren't our neighbors, right?

"Honey, this is Mr. Eaton, and his son. He goes by the name of 'Four.'" My mom says. I look from Mom to Four. What is going on?

"Four?" I ask, uncertainly.

"Yes, that's me," he replies sarcastically. I laugh. He's funny.

"I like your music," I say. "It's really unique."

"Thanks," he replies.

I suddenly realize that I haven't introduced myself. I hastily reach out to shake his hand. "Hi, I'm Tris," I say.

"Hi, I'm Four." he replies. I am suddenly deep in a fantasy world where we are dating, and it's wonderful.


	4. Dinner for four with Four

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I have to keep deleting chapters! I have had a few coding issues - thank you for pointing those out, Anonymous reviewer! I think I have figured it out, though. Thank you, everyone, for all your support. I know this story only has 3 followers, but I expected 0, so I am really happy you like this. Please review! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! (P.S. I decided to do a little Four POV in this chapter, let me know if I should keep doing that)!**

Four POV

She is beautiful. She is beautiful and she is shaking my hand. I take this chance to look at her. She isn't perfect - no one is - but she is as close to perfect as I have ever seen. Suddenly, Marcus, my father, coughs. I look up at him, afraid. He will probably beat me later. I drop her hand. I think she said her name was Tris, and I was too zoned out to remember, but now I just stare at my feet, afraid that looking Marcus in the eye will make him whip me more when we get home.

Tris POV

Four and I eat dinner in silence, so our parents kind of do the talking for us. What we don't say, they make up for. All night long they carry on conversations about weather, Summer, anything. Finally, when both of the parents had finished their dinner and were still talking, Four and I decided to go sit on the couch and talk.

"So, what do you like to do around here?" Four asks. It takes me a moment to grasp what he just said - I have to really think before I answer. He wants to carry on a normal conversation with me? I think, astonished. Still, I try my best not to let my innermost girly side show through, which I have never had to do.

I twirl my hair. "Usually, my friends go over to the Milkman Shake Shop, but since I have Soccer, sometimes we go to FroYo YoLo Shop after my games to get ice cream. I like to go other places, too, though." I say. Nailed it! I think to myself. Suddenly I stop myself. Am I twirling my hair? I immediately yank my hand down and put it in my lap. You look so dumb now! I say silently to myself.

Four POV

Tris is so cute when she twirls her hair!

Tris POV

"Cool," Four replies. "I was just wondering - er - I've been trying to fit in like a normal kid everywhere I go, but every time I try to join a friend group, all they're interested in is the fact that I'm famous. So, I guess what I'm trying to ask is, may I hang out with y'all? That is, you and your friends?" I am shocked. I look down at my feet, afraid he'll see my cheeks get red.

"Sure!" I say, a little enthusiastically. Dumb Tris, I silently scold myself.

"Thanks!" He exclaims with the same enthusiasm. I smile.

"You know, I honestly thought you were one of those popstars who only cared about themselves. Now I know you are far from it," I admit. I decide that if we're gonna be friends, I have to stop fangirling in the deep, dark corner of girliness instilled in me by Christina, my best friend. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, right before Mr. Eaton walks in from the dining room.

He clears his throat before speaking, and I find myself fearing him. Four gulps. I don't know why, but I scoot a little closer to him. I reach for his hand. He reaches out and takes my hand in his. I gulp, but not for the same reason he did. Four sneezes, and I turn my head back to Mr. Eaton. He clears his throat again. "Four, it's time to go."


	5. When you walked in

**Ok here it goes! Thank you for all your support guys! I am pretty sure you guys like reading from both POVs, but just to make sure, it would be nice if you drop a review and tell me your opinion! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! (P.S. There is a hidden line from a commercial in this chapter! Comment the line and the commercial it's from and I'll mention you in the A/N next chapter!)!**

Four POV

Marcus whipped me when I got home, as I thought he would. I now lay face down on my bed with an ice pack on my back. There are several red slashes on my back. This is not the first time this has happened, and it probably won't be the last. There are three faded scars from the night that Mom died in a car crash. That was the first time he beat me. I was seven years old. He hit me really, really hard with his belt - so hard that it left scars. Marcus has beat me at least thrice a week since then. He was mad at me the night Mom died because I was in the car with her, and I made it out without a scratch to show for it. She shielded me. I had a minor concussion, so all I remember from that night is thousands of pieces of glass flying at Mom.

Marcus yells at me from upstairs, interrupting my thoughts. "Lights out!" he barks. It is a direct order, so immediately, I pull the ice bags off of my back and get up to turn off the lights. I walk into the bathroom, which is connected to my room. I observe my back and arms one more time. The scrapes aren't deep, so I don't pay much attention to them. I brush my teeth, run a hand through my hair, and I crawl into bed, lying on my stomach. I wince as I pull the covers over myself, but it's a little chilly for August, so I try not to let it bother me. For some reason, I fall asleep thinking of Tris, and how I took all of this pain instead of just pretending to be uninterested in her. Do I have a crush? No, this is something more. I've fallen, and I can't get up.

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I groan, but I know I can't be late for school on the first day, so I pull the covers off of myself and turn off the alarm. The clock says it's 5:30 AM, right when I wanted to get up. I have to leave for school at 7:20, so I get to work.

I take a shower, not forgetting to shave my legs and armpits. I sing a few of my favorite songs before I hop out, shaking my head violently like a dog. I do my makeup while my hair is drying in the towel. I only wear a little bit of eye makeup, concealer, and powder. Christina wears a boatload of makeup, but it makes her look like a different person. I don't want that. All I want is to look slightly better than I usually do.

I take my hair out of the towel. It's still damp. I slip on my clothes, and I pull out my blow dryer and curler. It takes me awhile, but when I am finished I have a half-up half-down 'do with curls at the bottom. I brush my teeth, humming to the song that plays out of it while I use it. When the chorus ends, I gargle some water in my mouth, and I spit out the toothpaste-smoothie that I made in the process.

I put on a pair of silver flatts and run down the stairs. I make a PB&J for lunch - childish, I know - and put it in a paper bag, which I stuff into my bookbag. I grab an apple and jump over the top part of the couch, landing perfectly on the cushions. I still have about ten minutes, so I decide to watch a little TV. I flick through the channels, but I don't find anything interesting, so I decide to just go ahead and head to school.

I hop into the driver's seat of my car. I plug my phone into the AUX cord, turning on my "Favorites" playlist. I sing all the way to school.

When I finally get there, I look around. 'Where is everyone?' I think, confused. Then I remember. There is a late start today. I groan, but then realize that this could be a good thing. I open the door of my car, sliding out and locking it. Even though there is an honor code at our school, the fact that there is no roof and that anyone could just jump in and steal stuff scares me. I reach over the door, grabbing my phone.

I walk into the building. The school leaves it unlocked in the mornings, so students can get in for extra help if they need any before class starts. Thankfully, there is a very secure gate to get into our school - you need a key to unlock it. All of the students and staff members are given one on their first year, and warned that if they give it away that they could be expelled or fired. I finally reach the music room. I open the door, look around, and enter, closing it behind me.

This room is my favorite place on the whole campus. Tori, the teacher, has given me permission to use it whenever I want. She knows I sing, but has never heard me before. The room has a recording area, a stage, a microphone, and basically every instrument you could ever dream of. I play guitar and piano.

I sit down in a chair with a guitar and begin to play and eventually sing along to the song I wrote last night, "Seamless". I get lost in song, and am eventually singing with all my heart.

Four POV

School has a late start today, but I decide to get there twenty minutes early so I can figure out my way around the place. I walk into the building and familiarize myself with the layout.

The hallway juts out on either side of the doorway. The lockers go for about 50 yards to either side of the door. They're purple and green, and set up almost like a checker board. I find mine quickly. According to the school website, they try to give new kids a locker next to a student they know. It also says that said student will have the same schedule as the new kid - or in this case, me.

I squint at the tiny print on my phone and realize that the "student" that has the same schedule as me is Tris. I smile. I was hoping this would happen. Suddenly I wonder how the principal knew that Tris and I knew each other. Tris's mom probably told them.

I am just about to walk over to get my schedule when I hear a beautiful voice singing. I freeze. The voice is a girl, and she is either playing the guitar or someone else is playing it for her. I walk towards the sound, and finally find the door where it is coming from.

I listen for awhile, savoring the sweet melody. It has many emotions conveyed through the song, and I can enjoy it. I haven't heard this song before, and realize that the girl must have written the song. Finally, I just can't wait any longer to see who is making such beautiful sounds. I push the door open.

I gasp. Sitting before me, wide-eyed and holding a guitar, is Tris.


	6. Stage fright

**Thank you, guest reviewer, for your support! I'm glad you like the story so far. I decided to start working on another chapter in the same day since I don't have much else to do. I love writing this! Oh, and by the way, the line from a commercial was when Four said "I've fallen, and I can't get up". It's from the LifeAlert commercial. I am grateful for everyone's support! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT (That's good news to everyone else, though, because it means I can't make you pay to read this).**

Tris POV

I stare at Four. 'Oh my god,' I think. He probably hates me now. I am such a bad singer compared to him. I should move to Africa. I could hide out in a McDonnalds or something, where no one can find me. Oh, why didn't I just decide to stay at home today?

"Tris?" Four asks, interrupting my thoughts. "Tris, that was beautiful," he whispers. I stare at him in shock. Four, the international pop icon, is complimenting me on my singing?

"I'm, um…" I mutter. "I guess I'm alright." Now it's Four's turn to stare. He shakes his head, looking astonished. 'He liked it?' I think to myself.

"No, Tris, you don't understand. Your music - it's inspiring. I can feel it. It's like I'm living it. Your music is as beautiful as you, and that's saying something," Four whispers again, now so close to me that I can feel his breath. He grabs my hand. My breathing picks up. I had no idea he thought I was beautiful, but now that I know he feels the same way about me as a I do about him, I can barely see straight - but I don't need to see straight, anyway, because soon he's kissing me, and my eyes are closed. I kiss him back, but he pulls away all too soon.

"I think you're beautiful Tris," he says, stepping back a little. "You may not like me back, but I had to kiss you at least on-

I interrupt him by kissing him for a few more seconds. I grab his hand, bringing him a little closer before pulling away. I nod slightly before walking out of the room.

Four POV

She kissed me. She likes me back. I want to jump for joy, I want to scream and shout, but that would be foolish - paparazzi would probably see me, find me somehow in this school. I follow Tris out of the room and to the lockers. I want to grab her, to hug her. I know I can't, of course, because I don't want to burden her with the weight of being famous. If anyone found out about us, there would be cameras, news crews, and fans on her tail 24/7.

Tris realizes that she has the same schedule as me as soon as we get to the lockers. Everyone else is already at school. She smiles at me, and reaches for my hand. I pull it back down to my side. She looks puzzled, so I mouth "Come over here." She nods slightly. I pull her over into a corner.

"Tris, I just wanted to ask you something. This is your decision entirely. I am assuming you think of us as a couple right? I mean, I do," I say, blushing. I'm not supposed to blush - I'm a bad boy - but I do anyway.

"Yes, I do," she says, nodding. She blushes, too. I squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, well, if anyone else finds out that there is an 'us,' there will be poparazzi all over you. Your private life will become public. Everyone will wonder what happened. I mean, I barely know you, and we're already a couple," I say.

Tris kisses my cheek. "I'm perfectly fine with that," she says. "I mean, they will find out at some point, so…" she shakes her head. "I don't know. All I know is you said hello, and I fell. Hard. We got together so fast, but I already know I have fallen for you," whispers Tris. I take her hand and walk back out into the open.

Tris POV

I don't know how this happened so quickly. Everyone will think I'm just doing this for popularity. I'm not. I really, really, really like Four. Even if he wasn't famous, I would still totally date him.

I walk back to my locker to get my books and check my schedule. It goes like this:

English

Music

Free period

Spanish

Math

Lunch

Science

Free period

I am glad I have free period last. I can leave school early. I grab my books and head to English, Four by my side. We find a seat next to each other.

Christina sits on the other side of me. She stares at me, wide-eyed. She leans closer to me to whisper something.

"Are you and Four, like, together?" she asks in amazement. I laugh. "Yeah, why?" I say, waiting for her girly reaction. Christina gapes at how casually I said that. "Like, for real?" she asks uncertainly.

Four interrupts by looking over at me, clearing his throat. I smile. "Four, this is my best friend, Christina," I say, gesturing to Chris. "And this is Uriah and Zeke. They're twins. I've known them since I was little," I say, pointing to Uriah and Zeke. Four's fists clench. I laugh. "Don't worry. I think of them as brothers, right, Uriah?" I say. Uriah fist bumps me, and we make an explosion noise with our mouths. Zeke high fives me.

Four seems more relaxed, so I sit back in my chair. Uriah suddenly has a look of recognition on his face. 'Here we go,' I think.

"Is that, like, THE Four?" Asks Uriah. "Like, the one from TV and whatever?"

"No, it's Four from Walmarket" I say sarcastically. "Yes, the famous one."

"So, like, you and Tris, like…" Zeke trails off, then makes a heart with his hands, tilting his head to the side and making duck lips. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes, Zeke, we-" I am cut off by the teacher.

She tells us a little bit about herself before launching into the lesson. She talks about commas, grammar, books, and a bunch of other stuff we already know about.

"Class, I expect you to make the right choices in my class," says the teacher randomly. I turn my head. Zeke has drawn a very sloppy picture of two stick figures kissing. One is labeled Tris, and one is labeled Four. I laugh, swatting the paper playfully out of his hands.

When the bell finally rings, I grab Four's hand and take him to the music room. We don't need anything for the first day of Music class, so all we have to do is walk over.

We're the first ones there. Tori is in the recording room, so I go ahead and tell Four what I was going to say. "Four, no one knows I can sing," I say. His jaw drops.

"Why, Tris? Your voice is so beautiful!" He says. Then he seems to understand. "Wait, do… Do you have stage fright?" He says softly. I nod. He runs a hand through my hair. "Tris, it's ok. I won't say anything," he says. I kiss him on the cheek, lingering for about three seconds. When I break away, I realize that about half of the music class is standing at the door, jaws to the floor.

"What are you looking at?" I ask the class. They look away, but continue whispering. I shake my head, laughing. Tori has also walked in by now.

"Now that we're done with the PDA," she says. The class laughs. "Let's get on with the class. My name is Tori Chiossa, please call me Tori. Miss. Chiossa makes me feel old," she says. It's the class's turn to laugh again.

Everyone is required to perform on the first day - either singing or playing an instrument. I play an instrument every year. I'm fine with playing something because I can pretend I'm by myself. When I'm singing, I'm front and center - there's no pretending. Everyone's eyes are on you. When it's my turn, I play "Seamless" on the piano. I don't sing it, though.

Four, surprisingly, doesn't sing acapella. Instead, he plays the piano. He plays "Beautiful" and sings. During the chorus, he looks at me and winks. No one else notices, but I understand what he's trying to say. I blush.

By the time the last person performs, I'm not paying any attention to anything. Finally, the bell rings. I grab my stuff and head over to my locker, feeling very lucky to be with Four.


	7. Caught in the Act

**Hey guys! Been a long time, hasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't write for a while! I was busy with homework. However, I managed to squeeze this chapter in! Hope you guys enjoy! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Also, sorry if y'all are getting bored with it being Tris POV all the time! I'm starting to just do Four POV every once and awhile. Let me know what you guys think - review! Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I have been kind of having writers block and this story has only taken place over two days, and it is chapter seven already. I will do better, I promise! (P.S. There is a hidden song lyric in this chapter! Comment the song title, author, and the lyric in the reviews!)**

Tris POV

The bell has just rung out through the school, and I have a free period. I shove all my stuff in my locker. Grabbing Four's hand, I attempt to drag him to where u want to take him. He, however, is not so easy to drag - he's taller than me, and he's about twice my weight.

"Where are you going, missy?" Four asks, grinning. I backhand slap him in the shoulder. He doesn't even flinch.

"I'm taking you to my secret spot," I reply, trying to sound stubborn. Obviously it doesn't work, because he doesn't seem to have changed his stubborn mind. Only the tiniest bit of curiosity sparks in his eyes.

"Where is it?" He asks, still looking a little indifferent. I poke his stomach, and he elbows me back. We show affection like two brothers - roughhousing, poking, and things of that nature.

"If I told you now, it wouldn't be a secret!" I whine. "Just come on." I grab him by the wrist. He sighs and lets me lead him where I want to go. Once the crowded halls are empty, I whisper,

"Close your eyes." He does what I say, for once. I lean over and lean close to his ear to whisper again.

"Do you trust me?" I ask him. "Because you might think I cheated on you when you see this. I really like you, Four, even if we just met, and I hate keeping secrets, so I need to show you this." I gulp, waiting for a response.

Four POV

She thinks I don't trust her? Even though I barely know her, it feels like we've been together for a lifetime. The part where she said I might think she was cheating scares me, but I have to go with it.

"Yes," I say. "Yes, I trust you."

"Good, she says, sounding relieved. She leads me through some doors and outside to a place where leaves and something, probably sticks, crunches under our feet. She tells me to sit down, so I do. I feel a soft cloth under me. I crinkle my eyebrows, confused.

"Open your eyes," she says, her voice sounding nervous. My eyelids flutter open. For a second I can't understand what I'm seeing. I'm right outside the school - the distance I had to walk told me that much - but all I can see around me is grass, trees, and sunshine. I hear a bird chirp. I am sitting on a blanket, and there is a basket in the middle. The place where our picnic blanket lay is in the middle of a grassy clearing. I spot a rabbit at the tree line. I turn my head to Tris and will her to explain, and she does.

"Uriah and I came here when I was gone forever in the "bathroom" during English. He hit his head on a tree and got a concussion. I told the office that he fell in the hallway - they believed me, surprisingly. It wasn't a date, I promise, I just wanted to show him this place. He probably won't remember anything, I'm sure. He hit his head pretty-" I place my hand over hers. She turns her head slightly, and I sigh.

"Tris, you scared me to death. You worked me up over nothing. I thought some boy was trying to kiss you or something back here when you were talking about the cheating on me thing!" I say, probably making no sense at all. Somehow, she seems to understand, and she kisses my cheek.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" She says, scooting over closer to me. I lift my arm and wrap it around her shoulder, squeezing her and bringing her even closer.

"And the same to you, Tris. I mean, except you're my girlfriend, not my boyfriend. You're way too pretty to be a boy," I mumble into her ear. I would say it sounds awkward, but it doesn't - I have never really been awkward, somehow. I have been, however, overly confident. That is one of my many flaws.

Tris grabs a bunch of grapes from the basket. Somehow, they're still cold. She probably found a lunch pack that keeps things cool. She picks a grape off of the stem. "Grape?" She asks, holding it out for me to grab. I stare it for a second. I know there must be something more to this, because there is a certain mischief in her eyes that wasn't there before. I slowly move my hand towards it, extending my fingers slightly. Her hand remains still. I quickly move my hand towards it again, but do it suddenly this time. She is too quick, and her hand jerks out of the way before I can grab the fresh fruit. Finally, after a lot of fooling around, she hands me the grape.

We finish our food quickly, and take the picnic blanket, now ruined, because it is stained with food and dirt, to the trashcan just outside the school. Just as we're putting away the food, the bell rings. I kiss Tris's forehead, glad she trusted me enough to show me the beautiful woods just a couple minutes' walk from our building. "Four," she says slowly. "Should we consider that our first date?"

I grab her hand. "Yes, yes I would," I reply, smiling. Suddenly a thought runs through my brain. Should I tell her my real name? No, not now. We have only been dating a day. That would be stupid. I could, however, tell her one thing that I am completely sure of.

"Tris, I just met you, and this is crazy, but I trust you with almost anything," I admit, looking her in the eye.

"So do I, Four," she replies, squeezing my hand before we walk into the building.

Tris POV

Four and I get dismissed from Math class early so I can show him the cafeteria. It is set up with two small sets of stairs with a half-wall made of bricks. Is is a bit narrow when you first walk in, but it widens after about three tables. We have five lines you can get in to get your food, and a freezer for ice cream. There are three refrigerators, three drink dispensers, and a conveyor belt to put our lunch trays on when we have finished with our food. There are 5 big choices you can make when getting your food, and almost no choice is a bad one. There is a salad bar, a vegetarian bar, a sandwich bar, hot lunch, and pizza. On Fridays, we get a special table in the back for nachos. It has a yellow tablecloth. The whole lunch service is amazing.

Four gapes at all the options. I laugh, leading him down the four wide stairs and over to the areas where we can get food. There are some other new kids here, too, with their guides. Four goes to hot lunch and gets chicken tenders - a favorite of the whole school, no matter how old - with French fries, soup, and ketchup. He gets soda to drink, just like almost every other kid. I, however, only like to drink water, so I get a glass of the tasteless beverage with ice. My meal is the same as his, but I get honey mustard instead of ketchup.

Four and I sit down at a table with Christina, Uriah, and Zeke. We put our trays down next to each other. Four stares at my drink, a shocked look on his face. "Of all these choices, you got water?" He asks, emphasizing the last word. I chuckle.

"Well, it's the only drink I like, so…" I reply, trailing off as I realize that he is wearing such a tight shirt that I can see the line of his abs. I stare for a second at his stomach area - it's really hot.

"Um… Hello?" Four asks, waving a hand in front of his stomach. I put my head down, blushing. It doesn't help that I can see his leg muscles even better at this angle. It's hard to avoid his hotness - it's everywhere on his body. Four grabs me by my shoulders and sits me down in a chair. I look around and realize that the whole table is staring at us. The color of my cheeks probably put a tomato to shame. I can feel myself blushing very hard.

"Ooh, Trissy-wissy got a crush?" Uriah says. I stick my tongue out at him, then quickly grab a chicken tender, dip it in my honey mustard, and start chewing rapidly. Zeke, Uriah, and Christina are laughing their heads off. I swallow my food. "Guys, why are you laughing?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant but failing. My voice cracks tremendously (it would put twelve-year-old Justin Bieber to shame). Four, who is sitting on the side of me opposite to Christina, tousles my hair affectionately.

"Hey, no biggy, she can't help that her boyfriend is so toned," Four states, flexing his arm muscles. Our table laughs yet again, but this time I join in. Suddenly, Christina interrupts our giggle session.

"Wait… So, y'all are like, together for real?" Christina half-questions, half-exclaims. I look at Four, who nods at me. I turn back to Christina, nodding slightly. She squeals, and the boys cover their ears. I laugh again.

"Omg, you guys need couple pics, and Four, you need to write a song about her - this is girl-tastic!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes. She just said girl-tastic, the one word that Zeke hates more than "Pansycake." Suddenly, Four kisses my forehead.

"Hey, I'm gonna leave lunch early, wanna come?" Four says. I look at his plate and realize it is empty.

"Sure," I reply. "Why not?" Christina, Uriah, and Zeke are now all making kissy lips. I roll my eyes again and wave goodbye to them as I stand up, taking my tray with me to the conveyor belt. Four does the same.

We walk over to our lockers. Four immediately looks left, then right. He looks back at me, and then presses his lips against mine. Hard. I return the kiss, and it eventually turns into a make out session. He has me pressed against the locker. I moan slightly. Oops. He smiles against my lips. Suddenly, the bell rings. We break apart, my hair now slightly staticky - no one will notice. His shirt is still perfect, because it is so tight. I remember the feeling of his abs against me and a butterfly soars in my stomach, and a little lower than it was supposed to - my stomach drops. I feel everyone's eyes on us as I realize that half of the senior class is staring at us. I gulp, and my cheeks turn scarlet. It feels like I've been doing a lot of blushing lately.

"What are you staring at?" Four asks loudly. Everyone averts their eyes from us. I smile, squeezing his hand. He seems okay with the fact that everyone is looking at us, so I tell myself that it is fine - he is celebrity, and he was just caught making out with someone that nobody really knows. Of course people are looking at us.

The rest of the day passes without much event. We go to our last class. People whisper, but we ignore it. Finally, the last part of our day - free period - arrives. We say goodbye, and we both go home. I do my homework, walk aimlessly around the house, and, finally, get ready for bed. I go to bed, again, thinking of Four - this time, though, it isn't longing. It is joy at the fact that he is mine.


	8. Good morning

**Hey guys! I have a few things to clear up. 1. Yes, I will continue this story. 2. I am aware of the fact that Fourtris is moving along rather quickly. 3. I will do some more Fourtris fluff. 4. Tori's last name is pronounced chee-OH-zah. 5. Sorry for too much Tris POV and LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES! Sorry for any misunderstandings between us (readers and me). I am in the first grade of middle school (this grade is considered the last grade of elementary school in most schools) and I have found that I am a lot busier than usual. If you have any requests, review!**

 **Don't forget… *Ahem, Christina! This is your line!**

 **Christina: I was doing my hair! Fine, TheLioness360 does not own us, or anything except her imagination and her iPad. Oh, I almost forgot - she also owns a cardboard box. Heh.**

 _ **One week later, on a Saturday (NOTHING has happened, no kisses, no nothing, just school, homework, sleep, repeat)**_

Tris POV

I wake up to the familiar buzz of my alarm clock, just like every day. I pull the covers off of myself to go get ready for school when I realize; it's Saturday! I smile, put my head on my pillow, and go back to sleep.

When I wake up again after what feels like days of rest (when, in reality, it has only been about an hour), I have a strange motivation to be a morning person today (A/N happens to me about once or twice a week on the most random days). I flop the covers off of my bed, grabbing my phone to play some music while I get ready.

I connect my phone to my TunesPill so I can hear the music while I shower. I decide to shave today, which I almost never do unless Christina has already pointed out my hair to me a kajillion times. Suddenly I realize what might be motivating me to do this. I smile at the thought. "Four," I say aloud. I smile even wider, then start belting out the chorus of my favorite song. The song ends, and a few seconds later, I turn off the shower.

I hum the other songs as I straighten my hair, which has hair extensions in it - they're ombré, starting at my natural hair color and stopping at a light brown right below my sternum. I curl the ends like I had seen some famous singer do. I can't remember her name, but she sings a song called "Break Free," which I really like. I put a small amount of powder and concealer on my face. I also decide to go big or go home, adding highlighter, and, surprisingly, clear mascara.

I change into my outfit; a black tank top with three Ravens on top of flames, which is surrounded by a gold circle; a pair of jean cut offs, and a pair of black Converse. I keep a ponytail holder on my wrist just in case I want to put my hair up.

I take a picture in the mirror with my phone. I am about to send it to Christina when I have a better idea. I click on the number "4" with a heart by it, and send a picture to Four, instead. I then head downstairs to see what I can fix for breakfast.

Four POV

I'm just about to go on a walk when I get a text from Tris. It's a picture, so I open it. It has a picture of her holding her phone in the mirror, which seems to be what girls are doing now. I guess it's a new trend. I think she's trying to show me her outfit. It's really cute, but almost anything is cute on Tris. I get another text from her. This time, it's a message. I read it. I respond back. She texts me back. This goes on for awhile.

Tris: (picture)

Tris: Ya like it?

Four: Yeah! Ur makeup, hair, and clothes don't matter that much, though. U r adorable the way u r!

Tris: Lol, you use girl text language. Thanks for the compliment, though.

Four: Whatever. Hey, wanna go do something?

Tris: Sure, meet me outside your house in two.

Four: M'kay.

I walk out the door and find Tris running to my driveway. I look around - Marcus isn't home, so I run up to her and hug her hello.

Suddenly, I feel something vibrate against my thigh. It makes a dinging noise. Tris rolls her eyes and checks her phone.

Tris POV

I am reluctant, but eventually I pull out my phone and check it to see who is bothering me at 8:00 A.M.

Christina: I know you and Four are totally making out right now.

I immediately shove my phone back in my pocket, cheeks flushing. Four looks questioningly at me. I decide we might as well have a laugh about Christina, so I tell him what she said. We both start laughing.

"Well, we aren't at the moment, but I can fix that," Four whispers, making me giggle at the thought of us kissing. He leans in and presses his lips against mine. I feel another giggle rise up in me, but I suppress it. I make a mental note to blame Christina for my sudden burst of girliness later. We stay in this position for awhile, his hand on my back and me leaning against him, until I see a flash of white light. I cover my eyes, looking at the cameras and quickly posing to make my arms look skinny so they won't have a picture to sell of me looking like a doofus with my arms over my face, as if I think there is going to be an earthquake at any given moment.

Four catches on quickly and poses with me, wrapping his arm around my waist and making it clear that we are together and not trying to hide it - that would make a really big news story. Finally, we manage to shoo the photographers away from us. I sigh. Four begins to apologize, but I hush him. It turns into another kiss, and this time, we stay like that for longer. I melt into the kiss, wanting this to never end, but at the same time, wanting to go out somewhere, like to a movie, and do something. Probably just more kissing, to be honest.

Four eventually pulls away - he looks hesitant, and manages to get his lips off of mine, but that is all. Our foreheads are still leaning against each other, and I wouldn't be able to move closer if I wanted to.

Four begins to apologize again. This time, I let him, just to see what he has to say. "Tris, I'm sorry. I know you agreed to this, to let people know, but I just want to make sure you know what you have signed up for. I can make up a lie, if you want, and say a friend dared you to kiss me. I could do that, it's not too late," his voice finishes slightly higher than usual, as if he is asking a question. I just shake my head, kissing his cheek.

"Four, I am so lucky to have you as a boyfriend, even if it has been just a week. And no, you don't need to lie to the media. They would find out, somehow, and it would ruin your reputation," I state simply. There is a certain simplicity to our relationship that makes it seem complicated from the outside. In reality, it is just a relationship - a rather fast-moving one, to be honest - between two teenagers. One of them just happens to be a celebrity.

I think Four agrees. No, I know he does.

Four POV

So there's this thing that's happening right now. I am a popstar with no understanding of feelings, who has never kissed a girl.

Correction. I WAS that person. Not anymore. Not since Tris.

And now, I am a teenage boy in a relationship with the hottest girl on the planet. And it has only been a week. She trusts me. I trust her. Our pictures will, no doubt, be in the yearbook under "cutest couple". And now, that girl is standing, holding my hand, and walking with me to the movies. Did I mention that I made this transition during a one-and-a-half week period, and all because of a girl?

I understand why people have feelings now. The only one I still don't understand is pain. I know why pain exists - discipline. But there are other ways to be motivated! Part of me is still confused about the whole "Bad emotions" thing, but I am sure I will get over it. I am snapped back to reality when Tris states, "We're here."

I see the movie theater, but can't understand it. It is big, bigger than I thought would be in such a small town as Amitorless City. I count the windows stacked on top of each other - six. There are at least six floors. I laugh. Six is an inside joke that Tris and I made up on the night our parents had dinner. Basically, is is her popstar name. If Six is her name and Four is mine, then we are ten - complete. I had a crush on her then. She was blushing so much that it wouldn't even be the least bit arrogant to say that she also liked me.

"Come on, buttface," Tris mock-snaps. I snort. Yes, snort. My eyes get big. Tris laughs so hard she cries. I lightly punch her shoulder, and she pretends to fall backwards dramatically. I laugh.

"Okay, Six," I reply.


	9. Livestream

**Not really much to say… JK! Love you guys' support and reviews! I also am shocked that I have gotten any favorites and follows! Thanks you guys! Don't forget to review! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT!**

 **Christina: Yeah, she doesn't own us or our story!**

Tris POV

After the movie, everyone in the theater stands up and claps, gathering their things and heading off. Almost every couple made out during the end. It is a romantic comedy, and in the end the main couple gets engaged. I grab Four's hand and we walk back out to the car.

I hop in the driver's seat, turning on the radio, when I remember I'm with Four. I quickly turn off the radio and start to slide over to the passenger's seat when he looks at me, confused.

"I love the radio!" exclaims Four. "Why did you turn it off?" I blush, sliding back to the drivers seat.

"Because…" I zone out, trying to decide whether to tell him what I usually do in the car. I finally make up my mind to tell him. "Because when I turn on the radio I always end up singing," I confess as he takes off the glasses he has been wearing.

"Tris, you are a good singer. Plus, we could do a little duet action," he replies, poking me in the stomach. I shrug, deciding that he would never make fun of me unless it is a joke, and turn on the radio. Immediately, my favorite station, karaoke 101, comes on. I smile.

"Okay okay okay!" Comes the voice of the DJ. "Time for requests! Request a category or a specific song. We will give you thirty seconds to text in a request to our number!" I immediately pull my phone out, where I have their number saved under "Karaoke Requests". I text them, "Catigory: Boy/Girl duets" and press send, making sure to keep my phone tilted towards me and away from Four. I start the car, finally backing out of our parking place and pulling out of the parking place. Four looks at me kind of funny.

"Does anyone really win those things?" Four asks, shaking his head and smiling. I shrug, wanting to keep it a secret that I have a membership with their website, making me a premium user and almost always being the number they pick. The DJ suddenly starts talking.

"Aaannndddd the winner is… from one of our premium users… Boy/Girl duets!" He yells. Four looks at me, slightly surprised.

"Did you send that?" Four asks, shocked. I roll my eyes, trying to seem nonchalant.

"No, it just happened to come on right when we needed it to," I reply sarcastically. It's his turn to roll his eyes. We are interrupted by the sound of music. This song is by two of my favorite artists, Taylor Quick (Haha get it?) and Eddie Sheran. I start singing my part. Four seems amazed, which is more than I could ever ask for from him - not just because he's a popstar, but because I think I love him - and the fact that I amaze him gives me butterflies. Soon, he joins into my melody, and we are singing harmonies together. All too soon, I see my street.

Four protests, trying to get me to keep driving around town. I roll my eyes and pull into my driveway.

Four POV

I have an idea. It would scare the crud out of Tris, but I think we can do it. Hearing her sing again reminds me that her talent cannot be wasted. As we walk through the front door of her house, I grasp her hand.

"Tris, I said I trusted you, and I do. Do you trust me?" I ask her, hoping for the best.

"Yes," she replies certainly. I smile.

"Good," I say. "So, I have an idea of how we can share your singing with the world despite your stage fright," I tell her, hoping she won't freak out and think I am selfish. I see her stiffen a little bit, but she still seems open to the idea.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks, seeming to be choosing her words very carefully. I realize that I am doing the same.

I take a deep breath and explain. "So, you could do it on a livestream for all of my fans. I have a program set up so that I can stream from my laptop camera and it is still quality video. I would be there, and you can't see anyone's faces. We're not even sure who is watching. You can't hear them or see them, and I will help you get through it. What do you say?" I find myself whispering at the end, anticipating her response. What she says shocks me.

"Yes," Tris announces confidently. I suddenly know for sure what I have thought all along. Fear doesn't break her down and make her go insane, it wakes her up and she rises to the challenge. That is what I love about her, among many, many, many other things. I hug her, wrapping my, arms around her. I think we stay like that for about five minutes before I peck her on the cheek and pull away.

"Let's do this," I mutter.

Tris POV

I take a deep breath. I am doing this. I am gonna broadcast myself to pretty much everyone. I am actually a little calm, except for a few butterflies here and there. I guess it is the fact that Four is here. I think about what it would be like without him and realize I still have the sheet music from a song I wrote a few days ago. It is called "Darling I'm a Mess". I wrote it about Four. I have never written a song before, but I am very proud of this one. I take another breath.

"Hey Four, can you play piano with any sheet music?" I ask him, hoping he can. He tilts his head to the side slightly.

"If you give me time to go through it once first, then yes, I probably can," he replies carefully. I nod and dart upstairs to my room. Quickly, I scan the room and find my notebook. It is a music notebook I bought at the store a few days ago. It has lines made especially for writing things for the piano. I grab it from my desk and head back downstairs.

I hand Four the notebook, trying to make it look like I am not out of breath, which I sort of am, if even a little bit. He takes the notebook and flips through it until he finds my song. He asks me if that's it, and I tell him that it is. He puts it on the piano bench.

"Hey Tris, I have a piano at my house, and Marcus isn't home. Not to mention that is where my laptop is. Is it okay if-" he is interrupted by my answer.

"Yeah, sure. Grab the song and let's go," I tell him. He obeys and we walk out the door. I suddenly realize that I am kind of self-conscious about the fact that I am wearing a hoodie and leggings. I check to make sure the hoodie doesn't say my school on it - I heard a scary story on the news about a girl who got stolen - but all it says is "Seafish Cafe". That is a big chain, so I don't think I need to worry. And hopefully no one will mind my outfit, because I really don't feel like going back and changing right now.

When we walk in and everything is set up, I practice introducing myself a few times. I fumble a little, and we decide that Four can just introduce me so they don't think his computer has been hacked by his girlfriend. Four plays through the song, and we are ready to go within fifteen minutes of arriving at his house. He sets his laptop down on the top of the piano and tweets that he will be broadcasting. After about two minutes he turns on the webcam. I take yet another breath right before he starts talking.

"Hey guys. You know me, it's Four. I decided to show you guys what talent Tris, my girlfriend, really has. She will be singing an original song that she wrote, called 'Darling I'm a Mess.' Hope you guys enjoy," he finishes, sitting down at the piano bench while I sit on a stool a couple of yards behind him so the viewers can see me. He plays the first note. I nod, and he starts the intro.

Soon I am singing, and my worries are gone with Four in the room, supporting me. The chorus feels like I'm flying, the verse feels like swimming in a lake with him, the bridge, which is a series of "Ooh"s, feels like climbing a tree made of pure light and awesome. When I am finished, I nod and stand back up. Four does the same. He kisses me on the cheek.

"Well, that was her song. I hope you guys liked it," he says, reaching forward and turning off the camera. I immediately smile like a fool, giggling like Christina.

"Four, that song… It's great," Four admits. I grab him and kiss him. After a few minutes, Four gets a text from Marcus that he is coming home. I grab my songbook, peck Four on the cheek as a goodbye, and hustle out the door. I walk into my house, lock the door behind me, and turn around.

Caleb is waiting for me, sneaky grin on his face. He knows about Four and Me. I am fine with the that, but I groan at the torture about to come.

(P.S. Sorry for cliffhanger but I am posting another chapter soon!I took awhile because my first boy-girl dance ever is coming up)!


	10. Tobias Eaton

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile. I try to keep you guys satisfied, but some things have gotten in the way. Luckily, I am alone right now, and no one is bugging me, so I should be good! Thanks so much for reviews, follows, favorites, views… Everything, really! And I appreciate any reviews guys! I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! Christina is on vacation, so she couldn't be here to back me up and prove to you guys that all I own is my iPad and my imagination.

Tris POV

I silently pray that Caleb will leave me alone, but I should know better. He has a phone in his hand and, with a sinking feeling, I realize what's about to go down. I am quicker than him. I run and snatch the phone from him, deleting about the first twenty pictures I see, and delete them from the "Deleted Photos" album. Caleb groans with disappointment.

"Tri-iss! You deleted my roller coaster pictures with Susan!" he complains. I stifle a laugh, trying to stay serious. Susan is Caleb's girlfriend, and they are a very shy and modest couple. Susan always wears her plain brown hair in a tight bun. They never go out anywhere extravagant, and always wear plain t-shirts when they are out together. Caleb only does this to please Susan. In reality, he wastes a lot of electricity at night while he is studying from dusk to dawn with all of the lights on. He wears a lot of blue button-downs. When he does wear t-shirts, they always have some kind of picture and scientific term on them that makes some passers by laugh. I understand none of the terms, of course. I am smart, but not obsessive.

Right now he is wearing a white shirt that has a picture of Newton next to a picture of Einstein with a caption that reads, "Apparently physics don't apply to Einstein's hair, Newton." I get that one, but it is kind of hard to follow.

"Caleb, let me go!" I exclaim, suddenly realizing that he has a grip on my arm. I am obviously strong enough to easily yank my hand out of his grasp, but my elbow is against a wall, so there is no room for my arm to move.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about," he replies calmly. I roll my eyes. His grip loosens, so I use my other hand to pry his fingers off of my wrist one by one. He gives up, considering my superior strength, and sighs. I take a deep breath.

"Four and I have been dating for a week or so, Caleb. I-" I pause, thinking. I know now that I don't just like him. I love him. I decide not to tell Caleb, though. He raises his eyebrows, waiting. "I like him and he likes me. Like you and Susan, except we aren't too shy to kiss in public," I finish. He shrugs in defeat, and I dart up to my room. Monday is Labor Day, so I don't have school tomorrow or the next day. I grab my phone, checking my Instasnap. Four posted hot picture of him working out, and I double tap it immediately. The caption says, "Lost a bet with Christina." I laugh, but am interrupted when my phone gives a soft "Ding!". I open the text. Four has sent a picture, and I gasp in shock.

Four POV

Marcus was there. I was wrong about him being gone. He came home early, and watched the whole thing through the window. He beat me really hard. Now I am, yet again, sitting in my room clutching a plastic bag full of melted ice. I am rocking back in forth in pain. My arm hurts like crazy. This time, Marcus didn't hit me with his belt. He used a steak knife to cut a shallow slash across my forearm. Yes, it is shallow, and will not scar, but when I tried to clean it, it started stinging like it was on fire. He also forced me to sit with a pot full of hot water on my thigh. Nothing I haven't done before, but it still hurt.

Crazy enough, knives have always been my getaway. I spray paint targets on the fence in the woods that are behind our back yard. I take my anger out on punching bags. I once found a handgun buried under some leaves - scary, I know - and started using that, too. Now my aim is perfect, and I have many muscles because of the punching bag.

I stop rocking for a second. The pain has lessened, and I also have an idea. Tris told me something about her. Her secret spot. She gave me a piece of her life. Now, even though it may be a big deal to know about, I am going to give her a piece of my life. I grab my phone with my good arm, snap a picture of my arm, and press send. She texts back immediately.

Four: (picture)

Tris: WHO DID THAT TO YOU? I WILL KILL THEM!

Four: uh… Marcus.

Tris: WHAT? That's illegal! This is awful!

Four: (starts a text, but is cut off by another one from Tris)

Tris: wait… Does Marcus beat you?

I start to type, but my screen changes. Tris is calling me. I press accept.

"Oh my God, Four, I am so sorry. Does he.. Does he do this often?" Tris asks immediately after I pick up her call.

"This is the first time he has cut me, but he has beat me regularly since my mom died in a car crash when I was little. I was in the car, and she shielded me, so he blames me for her death. I survived," I manage to choke out. Tris tells me to climb out my window and down the tree in front of our house. I suddenly realize that our windows are right across from each other, with a tree placed in front of a space area between us.

"Tris, open your window," I reply. She opens it, and I open mine. Our houses are close enough that I can reach out and grab her hand, so I do. She turns, startled, and she, too, realizes how close we are. I suddenly have an idea.

"Four, I-" she starts.

I interrupt her. "Don't call me Four. Not when we are alone. My name is Tobias. Tobias… Eaton."

Tris POV

It clicks together like puzzle pieces in my brain. Tobias's dad's name is Marcus. Marcus Eaton is known for beating his children. He used to get girls pregnant and then beat their children to death, abuse the girls, and then kill them. He then moved on to the next one. One day, after being released from jail, which he shouldn't have been, he was said to have met a woman he really loved. Her name was Evelyn. They got married, and had a kid. His parents called him Toby. Short for Tobias.


	11. Truth or Dare?

**Hey guys, thanks for all of your support! If you are from 'Merica, then HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am writing this before bed, so sorry if it is kind of lazily written. I will do my best. Christina is in the Candor compound with her family for vacation, so I will say her lines for her: *Clears throat* I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANYTHING BUT** **MY** **LIFE AND MY AWESOMENESS (kidding about the awesomeness thing) SO YEAH**

Tris POV

Tobias. His name is Tobias. I look at him, trying not to make him cry by saying something that will bring back bad memories - he has tears in his eyes, something I have never seen before.

"Shh… Come over. The branches are sturdy enough. Turn off your lights so Marcus doesn't suspect anything, and then climb across," I say suddenly, making up a plan out of nowhere. He nods and follows my instructions.

As soon as he comes in, I crash my lips into his, trying to support his heavy body as best I can as he cries silently. He isn't fat, but he is VERY muscular. Muscle weighs more than fat, so he is hard to carry. We sit on my bed for awhile, him crying, and me whispering sweet nothings into his ear. When he recovers, I put my head on his shoulder. It is not so I can support myself. It is simply a tender gesture. I grab a tissue out of the floral box on my bedside table and hand it to him.

Finally, I speak up. "Have you told anyone else?" I ask him, running a hand through my messy hair.

"No," Tobias replies. "But I'm glad I told you. I expected you to give me that look like I'm a kicked puppy or something, but you still treat me like a normal person." I stare at him. How could anyone even get the idea that he is a kicked puppy? He is the strongest person I know - not just physically, but also emotionally. He is very emotionally sound to not break down or be depressed all of the time when he is being beaten daily by his dad.

"Well," I reply frankly, "You're not, Four." He nods, hugs me, and kisses me again. This time, it is not a reassuring kiss, but a soft kiss that says "Thank you". We pull away after a few seconds, our foreheads still touching.

"Don't call me Four when we are alone. It's nice to hear my own name again," Tobias says. I just nod.

After he crawls back out the window, I flop onto bed, pull the covers onto myself, and almost instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tobias POV

When I crawl back out the window and into my house, I scramble into bed and feign sleep, for fear that Marcus may come in and discover that I did not follow his orders to go straight to bed. Almost as soon as I have closed my eyes, I hear the door open. I freeze, hoping he didn't see the mattress bounce. After awhile, I hear the door shut again, and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

'Tris will help me get through this', I think. With that thought, I fall asleep.

Tris POV

After I get ready in the morning, I grab my phone and slide down the banister. I pop some microwaveable bacon into the microwave and check my texts.

Group text:

Uriah: Truth or dare, Zeke's and my house! Be there at 12:00!

Zeke: if you don't know what Truth or Dare is, Google it!

Christina: I'll be there!

4: Me too

Tris (Me): sure, why not

Will: Ok

Shauna: Count me in

Lynn: Okie dokie

Marlene: Let's do this thing!

I smile. Truth or dare is really fun. If someone doesn't do a dare or truth, they have to take off an article of clothing. I eat my breakfast quickly and go get ready for the party.

I decide to wear a dark purple dress that is tight at the top but has a high waistline. From there it is light purple, translucent waves of thin fabric, with an opaque skirt in the middle so no one can see through. I put on a tank top underneath so I can refuse a few more dares before being forced to drop out or be seen naked. I put on a black leather jacket and do my hair in a ponytail before I slide down the banister yet again, running from the stairs to the door.

I run into Tobias on my way out.

"You look good, Tris," Tobias states. (A/N sorry, I just had to!) We both blush.

Zeke lives in our neighborhood, so we walk together, holding hands, to this crazy party.

Finally, after a lot of waiting around and dancing, we all manage to form a circle on the floor. Before Uriah can say he is going first, I yell, "IF ANYONE TRIES TO GO BEFORE ME I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" Immediately, everybody shuts their mouths. I smile. "Good. Now, Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare! I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A PANSYCAKE!" He declares loudly. I roll my eyes. Tobias looks at me questioningly.

"It's a word he made up. He wants everyone to use it, but we use it as a joke," I explain. He stifles laughter.

"Right. Okay, Mr. Not-A-Pansycake, I dare you to say "While making out" after everything you say for the next three rounds," I say. He nods.

"Challenge accepted!" He declares. I look at him expectantly. "While making out," he adds. We start laughing our heads off.

Once we have all settled down, Uriah starts his turn. "Four, truth or dare while making out?" Asks Uriah. I try not to laugh.

"Dare," replies Tobias. Uriah has an evil look on his face. Tobias looks scared, but only I would recognize his expression. If you aren't paying attention, he seems to be emotionless. He is not.

"I dare you to drink a cup of Peaceful Tea," Uriah says. I laugh. Peaceful Tea is a brand of tea that is made to relax the drinker without alcohol or anything like that. It, however, is a little bit stronger than it was supposed to be.

"Uhh… Okay? I don't know what's so bad about tea, though," replies Tobias. I almost laugh, but I hold it in. We are in for a treat. The mysterious popstar, Four, is about to get veerrrryyyy loopy.

Uriah, walks into the room with tea. I didn't even realize he had left. He hands the cup to Tobias, who takes a small sip. "Mmm, this tastes good!" He exclaims. We are all holding back laughter now as Tobias drains his cup in about two big gulps. Now we wait.

After about ten seconds, Tobias smiles. Really, really wide. We all laugh now, not bothering to hold it back. Tobias laughs, too. "Haha, it is really fun here. Why don't we laugh all the time! Hehehe!" I am taken aback by his giggle. Tobias NEVER giggles. Ever. He continues talking. "So, why don't we sing! Hehe, singing is happy like me so let's all sing guys!" We laugh even harder. I clutch my sides, which are sore from all of this laughter.

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," Tobias sings. We laugh. He sounds like a five year old trying to sing to sing Spice Girls. He continues, but when he gets to "If you wanna be my lover," he trails off. Realization replaces his happy expression, and he stops grinning like an idiot. We stare at him, then we all break out laughing AGAIN. He rolls his eyes and scoots back to his spot. I didn't even notice that he had scotched forward a little bit, but now that I can feel his arm against me, I wonder how I didn't notice.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Asks Tobias. Marlene looks surprised.

"Uh… Truth?" She replies, her voice going up at the end like it is a question.

Tobias opens his mouth to reply.

(A/N sorry for short chapter and cliffhanger. I got writers block. Review and give me ideas for the storyline and the dares and truths. 3)


	12. Fear sims

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for supporting this story! I will almost always accept requests UNLESS a) it is NON-FOURTRIS b) Someone gets severely injured c) it is innapropro d) other reasonable reason. And person831, I will be doing what you suggested. Thank you for the review! P.S. In this chapter there is advanced technology so… It doesn't exist in real life yet.**

 **Me: Tris, this is your line!**

 **Tris: -smooch- UGGHHHH I was… -smooch- kissing Tobias!**

 **Me: Do it or I will kick you out of Daunt- I mean I will make Tobias break up with you!**

 **Tris: Fine… THELIONESS360 DOES NOT OWN DIVERGENT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. IF SHE DID SHE WOULD LIVE IN A MANSION WITH SHAILENE WOODLEY AS HER ROOMMATE AND DANIEL RADCLIFFE TEACHING HER DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**.

Tobias POV

"Pansycake!" Yells Uriah. We roll our eyes and wait for Marlene's answer.

"Okay Marlene, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done with Uriah?" I ask. They share a knowing glance. Marlene's hand goes to the hem of her shirt, but slowly slides back into her lap. She blushes bright red. We laugh, but she shushes us so she can respond to my question.

"Well… Uh… So, we were in the food court of the mall getting cake from 'Dauntless Buffet' - you know, that place where they serve hamburgers and the AWESOME CAKE- when I bet him that he couldn't stand on a table and sing "Space Unicorns" without blushing or laughing. Uriah, as always, accepted, and it turned into a karaoke thing where we took turns singing stupid songs, ending us singing 'It's raining tacos' while standing on top of the table. Everyone was laughing really hard," Marlene says, sounding a bit flustered. We all chuckle, but we don't full-out laugh, because Uriah has definitely done some messed up things before. According to Tris and the rest of the gang, this is basically a joke compared to the stunts Uriah has pulled before. One time, Tris said that Uriah got dared to go up to random people and pie them in the face with a paper plate covered with whipped cream. One of the people he pied was the really nasty mall manager, Eric. Boy, if looks could kill. Eric looked about my age, though.

"TRIS! Truth or dare?" Asks Marlene.

Tris POV

"Dare," I reply confidently.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four," she states, grinning like an idiot. Little does she know, she just did me the biggest favor of the night. I have been itching to kiss Tobias since the game started, but I know that if I so much as peck him on the lips, Uriah will shout, "GET A ROOM!" So, now we are getting a room. I grab Tobias's hand, leading him to the bedroom. He follows, frowning. I suddenly realize that he probably doesn't know how to play - he has spent too much time on tour to have time for Truth or Dare parties.

I close the door. "Okay, seven minutes in heaven is where we can do anything in here for seven minutes - usually making out, but if the person isn't dating you, it is usually funny. They draw on each others' faces or whatever. I wanna make out, though," I explain. "They will send someone to come get us in seven minutes."

He wastes no time on the making out part. He wraps his fingers around each side of my waist, and I grab his back, around his shoulder blade-area. His lips meet mine, and I feel a jolt of electricity, like a sort of humming, course through my body. I want to be closer - there is no closer. He seems to be enjoying it, too, because he hums his appreciation into my mouth. Now that I have someone to enjoy this with, I know why they call it seven minutes in Heaven - this sure feels like heaven to me. Sometime during our seven minutes, we moved so that I was leaning against the wall. I notice this now, and also that my hair is as poofy as it would be if there was real electricity coursing my veins as I kiss him. I move my hands on his back - he must have abandoned his shirt somewhere. Suddenly, I am aware of several gazes on my back. Everyone is staring at us.

"We have been standing here for the past…" Christina checks her watch before speaking again. "Two minutes. You guys have been in here for fifteen minutes, and we thought something was going on, if ya know what I mean…" Suddenly I realize what she is talking about. I blush.

We sit back in the circle. "Okay, I dare all of you to go to Dr. Mincus (Girl meets World reference!) and go through your fear landscapes. I haven't been through mine yet and I want to see what that psychiatrist can do with a needle," I say nervously. A fear landscape is a newly invented thing that puts your fears in a simulation - it isn't real, but it feels real. You know it isn't real while you are in the simulation, but it still feels like you're life is in danger. Everyone in the circle nods, and we head out.

Tobias POV

I know what is coming. I am about to face my biological father that I will never be able to call dad. The man who beats me on a daily basis. The human being that doesn't act like a real human being. I shake my head, squeezing Tris's hand. I don't even remember when we started holding hands. We also somehow ended up in the car - I guess I was too worried to notice. We are getting out of the car now, which is impossible, since we just got in the car… I don't know. Tris glances at me from the driver's seat, smiling reassuringly.

We wait. We sit in the waiting room for what feels like hours, which is probably about two minutes in reality. I can already name Four of my fears on one hand - that is where my nickname comes from. One time, Marcus beat me in the hundredth story of a skyscraper in a closet, trying to force me to shoot a woman who he has just tortured. For fun. Fortunately, I managed to point out that when they found her, she would have marks on her body. And we would be the only people in the closet. It would have looked suspicious. Marcus grudgingly agreed, and the woman was given some clothes that would completely cover her scars. Marcus had forced her not to tell anyone what had happened. Now, looking back on that day, I realize that I can't think of any other fears I have besides than those four: confined spaces, heights, Marcus, and killing a perfectly innocent human being. I must have had more fears back then, but Tris has made me stronger. With that thought, I walk into the room.

The doctor says his name is Lucas, but his friends call him Ranger Rick or Huckleberry. He wastes no time in explaining that he is just volunteering for the day, and he quickly fills a syringe with orange liquid. He sticks the needle into my neck. I suppress a shiver as the liquid courses through my veins. The I see it.

The skyscraper.

(I am not going to do his fear landscape. You guys know what it is: heights, confinement, Marcus, and killing an innocent. In this particular story, the innocent is Tris.

Tris POV

After whispering some reassuring phrases in Tobias's ear, I walk into one of the rooms. It has white walls, ceilings, and floors. There is a full-length mirror on the door. I look into it, take a deep breath, and turn around, startled when I see Dr. Mincus standing there already, syringe in hand. He has neatly trimmed bangs and a lab coat, with a name tag that says "Hi, my name is FARKLE"

"Farkle Time!" He yells, causing me to cover my ears. He laughs. Wow, this is one strange dude. "Hi, I am Farkle Mincus. Research proves that scaring the patient before administering the simulation increases results and stimulates the…" I zone out after he starts talking about the serum and different parts of the brain. I want to tell him to stop, but the selfless part of me tells me to sit quietly and at least pretend I am listening. When he finishes talking, he basically pushes me back into a chair that I didn't even know was there.

"Oh yeah, and the meanings of some of your fears are kind of tricky to figure out. Like, if you are forced to do something in the simulation, it may not be that you are afraid of that particular scenario - rather, maybe, lack of control over the situation. Think about it, face the fear directly, and the simulation will move on. You may also choose to simply calm your breathing and your heart rate, and that will force the simulation to move on to the next fear. The least amount of fears ever recorded is eight, but the average number is fifteen," the doctor explains, talking rather quickly. I nod, and he plunges the needle into my neck. I imagine Tobias whispering, "Be brave, Tris," and then I feel my eyes close.

Grass. That is all I can see. There is no horizon line, and I can literally see forever. 'That is impossible' scolds the logical part of my brain. I shake my head. This is a simulation. Anything is possible. Immediately after I think that, a crow appears out of nowhere. I stick my finger out for it to sit on - somehow I am suddenly wearing gloves - but the crow lands on my shoulder. It pecks me like there is no tomorrow. I scream, trying to run, but realize that I am stuck. My feet are glued to the ground. Before I know what is happening, thousands of crows are on me, pecking and scratching me to death. I swat at them, but it is no use. 'Think,' says the logical part of my brain. This fear must be about being overwhelmed. I must gain control. I have no idea how I figured that out so quickly, but soon a gun appears out of nowhere. I fire three times into the air, and the birds quickly disperse. The simulation moves on.

I progress in the same fashion through the rest of my fears: I am drowning in an ocean. I am weak. I become strong again and pull myself up onto a rock. I am stuck in a glass box filling up with water. I am helpless. I break the glass. I am being burned at the stake by the school bully, Peter. I am worthless. I make it rain, and the fire gets put out. I am being kidnapped. My fear is simply that: being kidnapped. I shoot the kidnappers. I have to hurt my family and Tobias. I shoot myself instead. Finally, I get to my last fear.

I find myself alone in a bedroom. There is nothing but a bed in the room: no decorations, nothing. Suddenly, Tobias enters the room. I frown. I'm not afraid of Tobias.

He starts to kiss me.

It isn't like him at all. This kiss is needy and hungry and selfish and rough. The real Tobias kisses me tenderly and passionately. He puts his hand under my shirt, rubbing my bare back, and I suddenly realize what is happening. I am insecure. What is he doesn't like kissing like this? What if I am a bad kisser? I shake my head, knee him where the sun don't shine, and shove him off of me.

I wake up, and Dr. Mincus is staring at me with wide eyes.

Tobias POV:

I wake up shaking and sweating. "Ranger Rick" explains to me, wide eyed, that I have half as many fears as the previous record holder. Four fears. I smile. Four just seems to always be my lucky number.

Tris tells me that she has seven fears, and we talk about it driving back to the Truth or Dare party. The gang are right behind us.

Tris POV

When we get back, we arrange ourselves in a circle again. I sit on Tobias's lap, feeling bold. I shift a little, trying to get comfortable, when I hear him groan so softly only I could have heard. He holds my hips, stilling me, when I feel a small bump against my butt. We both blush.

"Tris, I'm afraid of moths," whispers Christina randomly. I laugh internally, but can't suppress the grin that appears on my face. She slaps my arm.

"Okay, I'll go," says Zeke. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," replies Tobias.

"I dare you to tell us how many fears you have and what they are," says Zeke. Tobias shrugs, holds up Four fingers, and takes off his shirt. Everyone gasps at the low number, but I am too busy enjoying the feeling of knowing his fears when no one else does. I am also enjoying the feeling of his back against me. I lean back contentedly.

"Okay, let's call it a night," says Christina. We all nod, except for Zeke and Uriah. They whine.

"Fine, you pansycakes," the brothers say simultaneously. We roll our eyes and all file out.


	13. Songwriting again

**Hey guys! I don't own Divergent, so yeah! Also, thanks for reviews & support! 3 And yes, I did incorporate Girl Meets World in the last one. Sorry if you don't watch that show, but it isn't important to the story. It's just an Easter egg. And yes, I know that Fourtris escalated much quicker than any ordinary relationship, but it was kind of… I don't know how to describe my writers vision. Just trust me guys! And thank you reviewer, I am glad you like the way I made tris's character. And as for Fourtris, there will be no non-Fourtris moments, like they won't break up or anything. I am not planning for that to happen. Enjoy the story!**

Tris POV

It has been two days since the Truth or Dare party. It is after school, and now I am writing a new song. It is a duet for Tobias and me. I am just finishing it up.

I am just finishing the song when Tobias climbs through the window. We leave them open quite often now that we have discovered the easy passageway between our houses. I get up and

peck him on the lips.

"Hey," he says.

'I love how you sound so chill when you talk,' I think.

"Thanks," he replies, chuckling. Wait, did I say that out loud? I shove him in the shoulder, fake pouting to try to cover my flushed cheeks. After he stops laughing, he looks over my shoulder at my journal. I try to go close it, but he is really fast. He grabs it before I can do anything about it. He studies it for awhile, smiling after a few seconds. He looks up at me.

"Tris, this is beautiful. How come you haven't showed it to me?" Tobias asks, grinning from ear to ear like he just won the lottery. I shrug.

"It's not very good…" I mutter. I suddenly have to hold back a snarky comment, like "I just finished it, stupid," but I take a deep breath. He doesn't notice. Instead, he looks shocked. He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks deep into my dull, unexciting eyes with his deep, blue, beautiful eyes.

"Tris, this is great. Can you play it?" He asks, gesturing to the keyboard in my room. We aren't supposed to be extravagant in my house because my mom and dad think it is morally wrong. My room is plain, with the walls painted a very light blue-ish, and a bedspread to match. There are a few small decorations, like a fuzzy, dark blue rug that I begged my mom to let me get. I, however, had to save up the money to buy the keyboard and buy it secretly while my parents were out at dinner. I fold it and put it under my bed when it's not being used. Luckily, the old owner of this house had my room soundproofed. No one can hear me playing.

"Yeah…" I shrug. He practically drags me over to the bench and sits me down.

"Play," he commands. I study him for a moment, wondering how he could think my song is wonderful, before I start playing.

When I finish the intro, I start singing.

"I found myself dreaming

In silver and gold

Like a scene from a movie

That every broken heart knows

We were walking on moonlight

And you pulled me close

Split second and you disappeared

And then I was all alone

I woke up in tears

With you by my side

A breath of relief

Then I realize

No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you

Like I'm gonna lose you

I'm gonna hold you

Like I'm saying goodbye

Wherever we're standing

I won't take you for granted

Cause you never know when

When we'll run out of time…"

I finish the chorus, and Tobias picks up the tune quickly, singing his parts perfectly. I have no idea how he does it. Our voices mix together, and they are one, and they are complete. I don't know how I lived without him, yet our relationship has barely just started. It feels like we have known each other all our lives.

"Like I'm gonna loo-ose you…" We finish together. He pulls me closer, and I can't help but wonder why he picked me. Four, Hot superstar, wanted by every girl ever, pop icon, Tobias, my boyfriend. Like… ?

Tobias POV

Tris's song is amazing. She has no idea. I actually wrote a song about her over the weekend, but she doesn't know that. It's a surprise. For now, I hold her close, thinking about how lucky I am to have her by my side, keeping me sane.

"Tobias?" She asks, her voice shaking. I am immediately concerned. I squeeze her tighter, but she winces, and immediately I loosen my grip, afraid to hurt her. Afraid I will turn into Marcus, afraid that when my kids are born when I get older, the kids will be afraid of me. I shake the thought. Fear landscapes are over. I have only Four fears. Unheard of. Right.

"Yes?" I ask, returning my concentration to Tris.

"Why did you choose me? I mean, all these girls are hotter than me, and they throw themselves at you, and I am just scrawny little twelve-year-old Tris, not pretty, not selfless, not brave-"

"Tris," I say soothingly. "I don't want them. I don't want someone who throws herself at me. I want someone who loves me for who I am. You bring out the best in me, Tris. So what if you're not pretty? I like how you look. And as for not being selfless or brave - you proved your bravery when you showed me your secret spot. A coward would fear whether or not I would be okay with the fact that you went out alone with another guy. You are the most selfless person I know. You comforted me before and after the fear landscapes. I like you for who you are. I…" I pause. "I love you, Tris." It's true. Every word I just said is true.

"I love you too, Tobias," Tris whispers, nestling into my chest. I smile.

"This is getting way too sappy for my taste, what do you wanna do?" Asks Tris. I laugh. Of course she would lighten the mood. I tousle her hair, earning a scowl from her.

"Actually, I wanted you to meet my manager. He would love your song, we could get it on iTunes… I don't know. Something. I know he will like it," I say, hoping for her to say yes.

"Sure," she says, shaking slightly. I caress her cheek absentmindedly.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," I say, not wanting to push her. She shakes her head.

"No. I'll do it," she says more confidently.

"That's my brave Tris," I say, slinging my arm around her shoulder.

Tris POV

I hop in the car, nervous about meeting Tobias's manager. Tobias says he is a really nice guy, but I can't help but shake in my seat as we ride along. The drive takes about five minutes, so we are there. Time speeds up. I really hope Tobias's manager is as nice as he sounds.

After, like, two seconds in the waiting room, an official looking lady calls, "Four, Tris, room 46." I am still shaking as we get up and enter the room.

When we enter, a man gets up from his chair to meet us. There is a little metal object on his desk that reads "Max Dabomb". I wonder if it is his real last name. I focus on him, trying to look at my surroundings as a way of distracting myself from my nerves. His skin is dark brown. His hair is black, but has been buzzed down so that I can see his scalp. Judging on looks alone, he's pretty intimidating, considering that he has a nose piercing, but he seems friendly enough.

"Hey, Four," he says, shaking Tobias's hand. If my boyfriend can handle this, so can I. I don't need his help. "And this is… Don't tell me… Teresa? Tiffany?" Asks Max. I laugh, surprising myself. That wasn't funny. The laugh was more nervous than it was genuine, though.

"Tris," I correct him. He looks kind of shocked that I corrected him, probably because of my size, but instead of being stubborn I try to smile. I really do try, even if the result is a tiny smirk that probably looks super cocky.

"Please, take a seat," Max offers, pulling out a chair for me. I take a deep breath and sit, awaiting the questions and answers and musical terms to come.

"So, you and Four are dating, correct?" Asks Max. I nod. The interview goes on rather quickly, and I find myself enjoying the attention just a little. I try not to enjoy it. It would make my parents ashamed of me. I enjoy it anyway, but it doesn't feel as sickening as my parents describe it. The spotlight feels good.

"Okay, so you can come back later and record your song," Max tells me. I nod, smiling from ear to ear. Tobias takes my hand, helping me out of my chair before leading me to the door. Maybe it's PMS, or maybe I'm just having a mood swing, but immediately I'm angry at him. He thinks I need help! I'll show him.

As soon as we get to the parking lot, I lose it. I channel all of my rage from what just happened, and realize it's happened many times before. When he was holding me after we sang the duet I wrote. All the times he's comforted me, held me, anything, was probably just his way of saying that I'm not strong. Of course. I should have figured that out by now.

"You think I need help with everything! You've said I'm strong but I'm not! You know that! You've comforted me and everything. Well, I can take care of myself!" I shout. Tobias's expression, however, is very confusing. He must think so, too, because he looks very confused and a little hurt. I want to take back everything I just said, but I can't. It's true. So, instead of comforting Tobias, I take a tiny step back.

Tobias - I mean, Four. If he's breaking up with me, I'm calling him Four - takes a breath, slumping over just a little. "Tris, are you afraid I will break up with you right now?" He asks. Woah. Talk about out of the blue.

"That was a random question," I answer, avoiding the real answer. Four sighs and speaks again.

"Tris, fear doesn't shut you down. It wakes you up. I've seen it. It's amazing to watch. My first instinct isn't to comfort you, protect you. My first instinct is to push you just to see you awake. Just to see how long it takes until you snap. But I resist. You're strong, Tris. And I'mtruly sorry you don't see that." My jaw drops. He thinks those things about me? Suddenly, I come to my senses. What drove me to go on this crazy rampage? I realize my cheeks are wet. I can't decide if they're sad tears or happy tears, but I don't care right now. I wrap my arms around him, holding him as tight as I can. I don't want to let go. After a few seconds, Tobias wraps his strong arms around me, too. I'm beaming, even when we let go.

"So… FroYo?" I ask, laughing but failing as my laugh turns into a hiccup. I wipe my tears hastily, not wanting Tobias to think I'm sad.

Wordlessly, he wraps his arm around the small of my back, walking towards the car. I smile. He's mine. I'm his. Tobias and Tris. Tris and Tobias.


End file.
